The use of, e.g., solvents and organic water-soluble synthetic detergent surfactants at low levels for cleaning glass are known. There are several compositions known that provide good filming/streaking characteristics so that the glass is cleaned without leaving objectionable levels of spots and/or films.
Known detergent compositions comprise certain organic solvents, detergent surfactants, and optional builders and/or abrasives. The prior art, however, fails to teach, or recognize, the advantage of providing an additional material in glass cleaner formulations to provide a residual hydrophilicity.
The preferred liquid cleaning compositions have the great advantage that they can be applied to hard surfaces in neat or concentrated form so that a relatively high level of, e.g., surfactant material and/or organic solvent is delivered directly to the soil. Therefore, liquid cleaning compositions have the potential to provide superior soap scum, grease, and oily soil removal over dilute wash solutions prepared from powdered cleaning compositions. The most preferred compositions are those that provide good cleaning on tough soils and yet clean glass without leaving objectionable levels of spots and/or films.
The inclusion of detergent builders in liquid hard surface cleaning compositions increases the potential to provide superior cleaning. However, in the past, the inclusion of such detergent builders has usually produced unacceptable results for filming/streaking. The inclusion of detergent builders has therefore been considered a compromise in favor of cleaning.
Liquid cleaning compositions, and especially compositions prepared For cleaning glass, need exceptionally good filming streaking properties. In addition, they can suffer problems of product form, in particular, inhomogeneity, lack of clarity, or excessive "solvent" odor for consumer use.